


airplane

by scripturientt



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturientt/pseuds/scripturientt
Summary: in which noa suddenly decided to quit being a trainee and go back to japan and raesung is having a hard time dealing with it.𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦





	airplane

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ikon's airplane
> 
> [ lowercase ]

the atmosphere was thick and awkward as uncomfortable silence permeated in the room.

noa and raesung sat in front of each other, neither of them taking the initiative to saying anything. it seemed like it would stay that way since noa was prideful and raesung was stubborn... but like a dam that broke, raesung suddenly slammed his hands on the table and let out a frustrated groan.

"did you really expect me to sit and take this news quietly? how dare you?" he seethed as he glared at the japanese boy, anger crawling in his veins and rushing through him like adrenaline. 

noa sat and stared at him, looking so infuriatingly calm and it made raesung want to punch him. "i did not, seeing as you are so stubborn." noa told him icily, "but i did not expect you to throw a childish tantrum. though it seems like i was wrong and thought so highly of you." 

fury crackled underneath raesung's skin as noa threw a jab at him like he wasn't the one who was at fault. like he wasn't causing his hurt. 

before he could utter a cutting retort, the look in noa's eyes sharpened. "don't get pissy on me for what i said. i get that you'd be angry at me for my sudden decision but don't you even dare shut me out just because you keep on denying reality." he barked, sounding angrier than raesung expected him to be. 

noa closed his eyes and exhaled heavily as if to calm himself down. as he re-opened his eyes, he looked at raesung like he was challenging him to react violently or object. but raesung stayed silent, anger halting as noa's words echoed in his head. 

 _don't you dare shut me out just because you keep on denying reality._  

a bitter chuckle bubbled up when he realized that it was indeed what he had been doing all along. it was hypocritical of him to lash out on noa for his decision, when he himself had started to make a distance from his trainee life and adapt slowly as a producer instead. 

raesung unconsciously saw the reality of their situation even though he kept on outrightly denying it... this fact is being slapped to him as noa forced his eyes open in the situation. noa always had an unwavering clear-cut perception of everything, after all. he must have figured out what raesung was doing before raesung himself had realized it... he figured out that raesung was cutting himself off the trainee life and was investing on as a producer. it made raesung wonder if noa had a vengeful streak, since he spat the same decision right back at him. he was quitting the trainee life completely to be an artist in japan, not just move to another agency. 

he couldn't bring himself to be mad at the japanese boy now, for he understands why. the industry here didn't fit noa at all and noa must've realized that. it was corrupt and harsh in the guise of perfect idols, marketed as full packages with a clean image and thrown away once they made mistakes. and noa... noa doesn't like pretence. he tends to omit things, ignoring everything that makes him uncomfortable until he gets fed up and blatantly says it. he could be antisocial and only open to a very few people rather than all of his close friends... and he could come off as cold when he avoids conversations or ignores even his friends when he doesn't want to speak about the topic. 

and so raesung understood him completely. even if they have something going on, he really shouldn't stop noa since it's his life and why should it be different with all of the trainees he saw leaving? their relationship will still stay the same, like how he stayed friends with some of the people who left. and he was about to quit too sooner or later to take up a producer role. 

minutes ticked by as he mused, suddenly contemplating on what he should say.

"sorry." he settles with an apology. "i guess i let myself be clouded with anger to see reason... i totally understand and thanks for making me realize something, i guess."

the look in noa's eyes softened. "idiot." he said with a hint of fondness in his voice. "this might be not what i had hoped for when i came here, but it's not so bad either. i got better skills-wise and met memorable people."  

raesung's throat tightened as he willed himself to ask, "when will you be leaving?"  

"the day after tomorrow."

"i see."

no other words were spoken. 

it had always been like that for the two of them... they understood even without verbal confirmation. it's a connection that made them closer than anyone else. 

even though noa didn't say anything, raesung figured out that he's gonna leave on that day so that raesung would have time to come to terms with it even if it's only one day. and noa knew raesung got the message and was appreciative of it, and he would most likely want to make the best out of tomorrow. 

it rained hard that night. noa and raesung stayed together and watched movies, though the air around them was much more down compared to how it usually is. 

it was still raining the next morning and the news said that it wasn't likely to stop soon.  

"what do you wanna do today?" noa asked. "it's so boring inside but going out is a bit..." he trailed off.

raesung sighed, "i know. i don't know either." 

they ended up having yet another movie marathon and just lounging around all day, talking and cooking together and raesung was suddenly grateful for the rain. 

going outside would've been exhausting, and savoring small domestic moments like this with noa was more than enough.  

they spent the day like it was the last... since it really was and noa had no qualms denying it or pretending that it's not. he doesn't like pretence after all. he told raesung that they're spending the day together because he's leaving tomorrow, no sugarcoating or denial. 

it stung, but there was nothing raesung could do about it. maybe facing it was the best choice so that he could adapt. denying it or pretending would hurt more. 

by nightfall it already stopped raining. the two of them went to the rooftop for some change of scenery... "you're really alright with just quitting huh." raesung stated.

"yeah. in japan there's a proverb, 'nana korobi ya oki'... fall down seven times, get up eight. i've always liked it." noa said with a smile.  

raesung scrutinized him intently. noa's smile... it was content. without even a hint of regret. he smiled back, albeit reluctantly, but apparently it made noa feel better since his smile grew wider and his gaze softened. 

"i believe that apologizing is way easier than confrontation, do you know that?" 

"what do you mean?" raesung asked. 

noa looked at the distance. "well, i know it'll be hard to say it to the others, so i just messaged them about it and turned my phone off. i'll just deal with it when their heads cooled down... and then i'll apologize."

"you have such a weird way of thinking... but i guess that's true." raesung told him. noa was still a bit... socially inept. he's so unpredictable since raesung couldn't tell if he was gonna bluntly say what he wants or just avoid it even though he's known noa for years. 

"i love you, you know that right." noa said blandly.

raesung choked on his spit, coughing. "what the-- you don't say that out of nowhere and the tone--" 

noa burst out laughing as he saw raesung's reaction. "your reaction is priceless."

"but seriously, i love you." he continued, his voice and tone growing soft this time. 

raesung smiled, warmth coursing through his veins and settling into his stomach in the weird way he always experienced around noa. "i love you too."

"there. that's all we need to remember, raesung." noa said.

the conversation was cut off, but the air wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. it was a bit melancholic but noa and raesung were alright with it. 

night passed and morning came, signifying the day of noa's departure. 

raesung thought he would wake up with dread trickling down his spine but he didn't. he woke up like it was any other day and got up for breakfast, checking his phone to see if noa sent him a message. 

as he did, he saw a lot of messages from their other friends asking him if he knew about noa's decision.

he ignored them, planning on to answer them later and saw that noa left a message too. 

'meet me in the airport at 11:00 sharp'

he glanced at the time. 

9:15

he slept in a bit, so it seemed. 

raesung sighed and got ready, hurrying a bit since the drive to the airport would take quite a while. 

the hours passed and he indeed met noa at the airport on the exact time he said. 

"let's keep this quick. you know how i hate dragged out goodbyes." noa remarked. 

raesung shook his head fondly and grabbed noa for a hug. "yeah i know." he pulled a way after a few moments and stole a brief kiss from noa's lips, smothering a snicker when noa almost yelped. 

as noa stepped back, he smiled and kept it on until noa started to walk away, no words uttered out. 

before he got lost in the sea of people, noa turned back and made a phonecall gesture. 'call me', he mouthed to raesung and smiled, turning back and finally blending into the crowd of the airport. 

raesung's smile faded and he turned to walk out of the airport, halting when his phone buzzed. 

a message from noa. 

'smile, you idiot.'

and raesung did, reflexively turning towards the crowd noa disappeared in but didn't see him.

he heard the sound of an airplane as he got out of the airport though, and he thought of noa, the boy he loves... who was now returning to his own country. 

 

_hey mr. airplane, stop for a moment..._


End file.
